theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rinoa Heartilly
' ' Rinoa Heartilly is a female protagonist and playable character from Final Fantasy VIII. She is best known for her trademark angel wings printed on the back of her duster sweater and, as such, her "character symbol" is a white feather that signifies the wings. She is Squall Leonheart's love interest, and is featured in the game's logo with him. In battle, Rinoa wields a unique weapon called the Blaster Edge, a bladed projectile she shoots toward the enemy from a firing mechanism on her left arm. After hitting the target, the projectile returns to Rinoa like a boomerang. Rinoa owns a pet, a faithful dog named Angelo that accompanies Rinoa in battle by attacking the enemy or aiding the party. In Final Fantasy Appearance and Personality Rinoa's shoulder-length black hair has three caramel highlights on both sides of her face. Her eyes are dark brown. Rinoa is first seen at the SeeD ball wearing an off-white sheer fabric halter dress, her signature necklace, a bracelet on her right arm, and white shoes. She appears in the ballroom outfit again at the Garden Festival event in Fishermans Horizon. Her signature outfit is a long, sleeveless, blue rib-knit duster sweater that has a pair of white wing designs on the back. She wears matching rib-knit arm warmers, a black tank top, a denim button-up skirt, a black ribbon on her left arm, and black bike shorts that have zippers going down the front and a pair of silver buckled black boots. Her necklace features a ring. Just before the Battle of the Gardens starts, she receives Squall's Griever ring from Zell, who borrowed it to make Rinoa a replica. Rinoa adds the Griever ring to her necklace and wears it along with her own for the remainder of the game. Apart from the angel wings symbol and her ring, shooting stars have a significance to Rinoa. She points at one when first met and also in the final moments of the game's ending. Her strongest weapon is named Shooting Star and one of her most powerful Limit Breaks is called Wishing Star. Rinoa is compassionate, warm, and friendly, although she can act stubborn and naive. Despite being born to a well-to-do family and her father being an important figure in Galbadian military, she is not spoiled and is greatly concerned by the world situation. Rinoa joins a resistance movement fighting against Galbadia to achieve Timber's independence, and in doing so abandons her privileged lifestyle and family. Rinoa's brave persona is evidenced in how she fights beside Squall and his group despite being the only one without military training. 'Story' Rinoa Heartilly is the daughter of Galbadia's military commander Fury Caraway and idol singer Julia Heartilly. When Rinoa was almost five, Julia died in a car accident and after Julia's death, Rinoa and her father grew steadily apart. By the time she is seventeen Rinoa has moved away from home and presumably changed her surname to her mother's maiden name. To compound their problems, Rinoa joined the Forest Owls, a group of freedom fighters rebelling against the Galbadian government and its military. A year before the game's events Rinoa began a romantic relationship with a SeeD cadet named Seifer Almasy from whom she learned more of the mercenary-for-hire service SeeD provides. Rinoa first meets Squall during the SeeD inauguration party at Balamb Garden, where she gets him to dance. Rinoa is on an errand on behalf of the Timber Owls to convince Headmaster Cid Kramer to employ SeeD mercenaries to aid her cause. With Seifer's help she is introduced to Cid and, hearing her plight, Cid allows her the use of a group of three SeeDs despite the meager payment she offers in return and the complaints of the Garden Faculty. The three SeeD chosen are Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Squall Leonhart. While disappointed that Seifer is not part of the squad, Rinoa is nonetheless elated SeeD has come to the Owls' aid. The SeeD at first willingly assist in Rinoa's plans to kidnap Vinzer Deling, the president of Galbadia, by hijacking his train. Although the plan is successfully deployed, the president they kidnap is a fake and the SeeDs' confidence in the Timber group begins to wane. They learn the real president is going to be in the Timber TV Station to make an announcement. The Forest Owls hatch a new plan, with their SeeD mercenaries watching skeptically from a distance. Squall requests to see the contract that bounds the SeeD group to the Timber Owls, only to discover they are under Rinoa's command as long as Timber remains under Galbadian oppression. While on their way to infiltrate the TV Station, new intelligence indicates that, due to the large numbers of Galbadian soldiers, the agreed plan would have to be ditched. Squall expresses the SeeD group's misgivings about being part of such a casual organization and questions Rinoa's commitment. The argument ends with her leaving. During the TV broadcast a renegade Seifer takes the president hostage over the air and Squall, Selphie and Zell rush to the station to aid Quistis, who had been pursuing Seifer. Seifer is spirited away by Sorceress Edea, saving the president's life. Having seen the incident on the Timber TV Station screen, and discovering the Forest Owls' base destroyed, Rinoa returns in pursuit of Seifer. Arriving too late to find Seifer, she orders the SeeDs to help her lie low while the Galbadian forces search the town. Contemplating Seifer's fate leads Squall and Rinoa into another argument over their views on life before they are given word it is clear to leave town. On their way to Galbadia Garden, the two argue again, this time about Squall's cold attitude towards his teammates. The group makes it to the Garden and after some reminiscing about Seifer, whom they presume dead from execution, Rinoa reveals her past relationship with him, and the SeeDs receive new orders. Rinoa pretends to be a SeeD to avoid conflict and joins Squall's group in heading to Deling City to meet their contact, Rinoa's father, General Caraway. After meeting with the SeeDs, General Caraway locks Rinoa in another room and informs the SeeDs of his plan to assassinate the sorceress, Edea Kramer. After the briefing Rinoa escapes the room, rushing to Quistis to tell her of another plan to stop the sorceress by tricking her to wear the Odine Bangle said to suppress a sorceress's powers. Quistis berates her thinking that Rinoa's plan is only contrived to oppose her father. Left to her own devices, Rinoa proceeds to carry out her plan alone, infiltrating the Presidential Residence, and offers the bangle to Edea as a gift. Edea casts a spell that renders Rinoa under her control and like a puppet, Rinoa placidly follows Edea out onto the balcony where she is designated as a sacrifice for Edea's coronation ceremony. Edea summons two Iguion statues to attack Rinoa, but Squall and Irvine infiltrate the Presidential Residence in time to save her. In return she stays and fights beside Squall when he attacks Edea. The attack proves unsuccessful and the group is captured and imprisoned in the D-District Prison, barred by Irvine who escaped. Irvine returns, acting on orders from presumably Rinoa's father, to retrieve Rinoa from imprisonment and, with tenacious convincing from Rinoa, the pair assists the rest of the group's escape from the compound. During their capture the group collectively learns that in retaliation for the attack on Sorceress Edea, Galbadia has targeted Balamb and Trabia Gardens in a missile attack. Splitting into two groups the party attempts to prevent the attack. Selphie's plan is to sabotage the missiles aimed at Balamb, and Squall proceeds to warn Balamb Garden of the missiles. It is up to the player's decision to place Rinoa in either group. The party is reunited in Fishermans Horizon where the unharmed but now mobile Balamb Garden crashes. Squall is ordered to act as an ambassador and enact a formal apology, but Mayor Dobe, the leader of the pacifist city, tells them to leave immediately, as their presence can only cause destruction. Galbadian soldiers invade the town, and Dobe heads off to discuss peacefully with the soldiers. The soldiers do not listen, and Dobe is rescued by Squall and his team. Grudgingly, the mayor accepts their apology, and orders the city's technicians to restore Balamb Garden to full functionality. During this the participants of Selphie's group reunite with Squall and for a moment Squall is almost elated, something that does not go unnoticed by Rinoa. With the mobile Balamb Garden Squall is appointed commander of the Garden and SeeD, and to celebrate his friends organize a concert for his honor. During the concert Squall and Rinoa have a moment together, the dialogue depending on which instruments the player assigns to the band. In the bad dialogue option Rinoa and Squall argue and Rinoa runs away. In the better dialogue option Rinoa convinces Squall to trust in his friends more. As his first command Squall liberates Balamb from Galbadian occupation. The next order is to head to Trabia Garden, Selphie's home Garden, and the target for the missile attacks. He offers the Trabia students Balamb Garden's support and while waiting for Selphie to regroup, Rinoa voices her worries about being a burden within the group and what would happen in the future. The rest of the group recollects their pasts and discovers they were raised in the same orphanage and that Edea is the Matron of the orphanage who used to look after them. The Garden embarks to the old orphanage in search of clues, but is intercepted by a similarly mobile Galbadia Garden. The Battle of the Gardens ensues, which results in Sorceress Edea's defeat and Rinoa becoming comatose. It is revealed that during the whole time Edea had been possessed by another sorceress from the future known as Ultimecia, but being defeated by SeeD snaps Edea out of it and she becomes the SeeDs' ally. Rinoa's condition is of great concern to Squall, driving him to great lengths to find a cure. He knows Ellone has the power to send people's consciousnesses back in time and searches for her to ask her to send him in Rinoa's past to find out what happened to her. Being lead to Esthar, Squall is sent to the Lunar Base space station with Rinoa to meet Ellone. Aboard the space station Rinoa awakens under the control of Ultimecia, as after being defeated Edea unknowingly passed on her sorceress power to Rinoa. Ultimecia uses Rinoa to unlock Adel's Tomb and leaves Rinoa to die in space. Squall ditches his escape pod from the Lunar Base that is being destroyed by the Lunar Cry and intercepts Rinoa as she floats away. By sheer fortune, the two discover and board the derelict Ragnarok airship which was floating aimlessly in space near them. On board the Ragnarok, Squall communicates their current situation to Esthar, and enables the ship's autopilot to return to the planet. During the trip, Squall confesses many things to Rinoa about himself and Rinoa tells him he is the one to give her the most comfort and happiness. The land base tells the two Rinoa will be seized by the Esthar government upon landing. Upon landing back in Esthar, Esthar officials arrive to take Rinoa to contain her sorceress powers in a new tomb on Sorceress Memorial. She reasons that because she does not want to be hated and feared or hurt anyone else, she will allow her powers to be sealed. After being pushed into action by his friends Squall breaks into the Sorceress Memorial as Rinoa is about to be cryogenically frozen, breaking the seal of the tomb and taking Rinoa away with him to Edea's Orphanage. On the flower field behind the orphanage Rinoa voices her concerns about being possessed and turning evil and Squall makes a silent vow to become Rinoa's Sorceress Knight. Rinoa asks Squall to kill her should her worst fear of becoming evil come to reality, but Squall reassures her his enemy is Ultimecia alone. Rinoa tells Squall of a nightmare she had in which she wanted to see him, but could not find him. The couple make a promise to meet at the flower field by the orphanage should they be separated. Joining forces with Esthar the SeeDs come up with a plan to defeat Ultimecia. They use the Ragnarok to invade the Lunatic Pandora and fight through Seifer and Sorceress Adel (now Ultimecia's vessel). Ultimecia orders Seifer to capture Rinoa, who is junctioned to the physical body of Adel through Ultimecia's powers. Squall and the others defeat Adel, who is forced to pass on her sorceress power to Rinoa. Ultimecia possesses Rinoa and Ellone uses her powers to send Ultimecia and Rinoa back in time so Ultimecia can cast time compression, a magic only possible to cast if the sorceress's consciousness simultaneously exists in the past, present, and future. The process of time compression is long, and allows for Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie to enter Ultimecia Castle in the future. Upon Ultimecia's demise the time compression unravels leaving the combatants stranded in time. Each member gets back by remembering who they are and where they want to be. Rinoa reappears in the flower field where she and Squall had made their promise, but Squall is nowhere to be found. Using her sorceress powers Rinoa finds Squall in a Void, trapped between time. Close to death she saves him by bringing him back to the flower field. During a party at Balamb Garden to celebrate SeeD's victory over Ultimecia, Squall and Rinoa stay outside on a balcony overlooking the ocean. Noticing a shooting star, much as the one he had seen on the night the pair first met, Squall smiles at Rinoa and kisses her as the Garden flies under the moonlight. In Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy II Rinoa's intentions have yet to be revealed, though it seems that she was responsible for Tifa's arrival at the tower. In her first appearance she saves the Final Fantasy girls from a fiery fate by freezing a lava river they were about to fall into; before she herself entered the fray alongside Kairi. Primarily, she gracefully duels against Rachel, and also protects her team members on various occasions. After demonstrating telekinetic powers; spells such as Tornado and Holy; and a variation of her own Limit Break, Wishing Star; she utilizes the power of the Lunar Cry to conjure portals from the moon and separate the girls for a series of one-on-one brawls. Although Kairi tried to knock Rachel into one of these portals, Rachel dodged her to attack Rinoa instead, and consequently was blasted off with her. Future Dead Fantasy Rinoa is expected to fight Rachel. On Sora's Team As happy as she is to be with Leon, she is also happy to be with her friends. On missions, she gives wise decisions to members when they struggle. Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Dead Fantasy characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Square Enix characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Calm characters Category:Females Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroes Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Playable characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Anime characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Living characters